SHAI proposes to bring two instructional technologies together to compliment neuroscience lectures and distance learning. Specifically we want to embed Computer Simulations of experiments and the chemical, genetic, and physiological systems that underlie them within an Intelligent Tutoring System. Simulations are excellent tools for revealing the structure and dynamics of systems to students. They can also serve as a basis of interactive experiments where students can "discover" the answers to questions. Intelligent Tutoring Systems (ITS) are an emerging educational technology based on artificial intelligence research. They play the role of tutor, in that they guide students with appropriate information or demonstrations when they are having difficulty with a lesson. They also adaptively plan the presentation of new lessons based on evaluations of a student's past performance and knowledge level. The objective of this phase I proposal is to develop a prototype of NeuroTutor, a simulation-based ITS to provide students with individualized instruction in a simulation centered environment. Steps to reaching this objective include designing a curriculum, developing instructional, presentations and support, developing appropriate methods for Student Modeling and Diagnosis, and implementing a limited prototype. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: This project has a sizeable commercialization potential. Medical schools and university neuroscience courses from a significant market. Moreover the technologies to be developed are transferable to other domains in the natural and social sciences, business and medicine. The technologies used are appropriate for use in distance learning programs, and can be used by individuals to educate themselves.